Truth,Lies and Love
by secretkeepers
Summary: An entangling drama and romance about the Pevensie's that will have you dreaming about it long after!
1. Chapter 1: The Horn

Truth, Lies and Love

By: secret keepers

Chapter 1: The Horn.

"We're not supposed to be in here Lucas!" exclaimed Nathan. The two boys in the room padded around silently in the forbidden tower. Lucas, the son of King Caspian x and Queen Susan, The Gentle, had always been curious as to why he wasn't allowed here. Now he finally got in, with Nathan, Son on King Alex 1x of Sarum and Queen Alexandra, The Wise.

In the middle of the room amidst other items of the past king and queens of Narnia. There sat a marble stand with a crystal case which held one of the most valuable treasures of the kingdom, the horn of Queen Susan. Lucas and Nathan then walked towards the case and slowly opened it, looking at the most beautiful, elegant work of art ever.

Slowly Lucas lifted it up to his pink lips and about to blow it when he heard Nathan shouting, "Stop!" "What's wrong Nate, 

are you afraid of what will happen?" taunted Lucas. "No, don't you study your history?" questioned Nathan. "No who does!" Looking exasperated Nathan explained," Your father once used that horn to summon the Kings and Queens of old. It is said that whoever blows this horn, help shall always come to them." " In that case let's see my relatives!" said Lucas. With that, Lucas blew the horn while a shocked Nathan ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Narnia

Chapter 2: Return to Narnia

Back in England the remainder of the Pevensie children was in school. Peter, the eldest, was writing an exam at Oxford University, it was his final year. Edmund, the third child, was now beginning his first year at Oxford. Lucy, the youngest, was in the middle year at Davidson College, opposite Oxford University.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Peter. "Are you pinching me?" he said quietly to the girl behind him. "No I'm not," whispered the girl. Likewise Edmund and Lucy were experiencing the same thing. Then it hit them. Magic! Peter's hand shot into the air, "professor, can I go to the washroom please?" He ran outside, into the parking lot where he met Edmund and Lucy waiting for him. Meanwhile the pinching got harder and harder. "Did you feel that?" asked Lucy. "Yes! Give me your hand!" said Edmund. Peter took Lucy's other hand and said," We might as well stay together if we're going into Narnia."

Suddenly, the parking lot blurred, the wind came raspy and strong. In between the blurs of the parking lot two people 

came into view. With a loud thump they landed in a beautiful room in which they recognized two people.

"Susan! Caspian! What the heck are you doing in my room?" Edmund asked. Peter who was covering Lucy's eyes with his hand laughed and said, what do you think it looks like, Ed?" The two people who were passionately kissing broke apart and ran towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Susan. Then Caspian added, "How did you guys get here?" "We were going to ask you the same thing!" Peter said. "Umm….. Dear where is Lucas?" Susan added. "Susan, who's Lucas," questioned Lucy. "Your nephew, I think I know how you got here!" Caspian exclaimed.

Susan and Caspian then ran to the door and together they shouted "Lucas!" Up in an old tower the mischievous son of Susan and Caspian heard his name and said" Ooppss! How did they find out so quickly?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting and The Punishmen

Chapter 3: The Meeting and Punishment.

His parents continued shouting. Lucas then ran downstairs and met them half-way there with some strange people. "Lucas, did you blow your mother's horn?" Caspian enquired. "Nate made me do it!" exclaimed Lucas. At that moment Nathan and his royal sisters Cyra and Arabella walked in. Edmund's heart skipped a beat whilst Peter's pulse started to race. Never in their lives had they seen such beautiful young women. Peter's eyes were fixed on Cyra, while Edmund locked eyes with Arabella. Peter was the first to speak," Your majesties, I'm High King uhh….." He faltered. "Peter!" snorted Lucy. "Yes, I'm High King Peter; this is my sister Queen Lucy and my brother King Edmund. Pray, who are you?"

Arabella spoke first," I'm Princess Arabella of Sarum; this is my sister Princess Cyra and my brother Prince Nathan. We are please to make your acquaintance!" Meanwhile Caspian and Susan had given Lucas such a trashing that tears were streaming down his face. Edmund whose gaze was still locked on Arabella's face, then said," Lucas looks a lot like you 

Caspian!" Susan then replied, "Well then that means he's the most handsome boy in the world!" Lucy who had been staring at Caspian a lot said," Why yes! Lucas is rather good- looking!" At this point Lucas was blushing deeper by the minute.

"Now young man for your punishment, you will not attend the banquet this evening." said Caspian. "Come on dad! You can't possibly be serious! wailed Lucas. "Yes he is! Now up to your room! shouted Susan." He reminds me so much of you Peter, he's so stubborn!" Susan laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Princesses

Chapter 4: The Princesses.

On their way to their rooms, Peter and Edmund were conversing about the Princesses. "I saw you staring at Arabella, Ed! You were looking at her so intently; she probably was feeling like she was being burnt. You like her don't you Ed?" Peter grinned. "Oh Shut up Peter! At least I didn't forget my name, besides I saw you staring at Cyra!"

"Okay, we're even!" said Peter looking beaten. "Well what can you do, they're both beautiful. Well at least I know you like girls now!" "What's that supposed to mean?"Asked Edmund. Peter ran to his room and said," You figure it out."

Cair Paravel never looked so beautiful. Susan had out done herself with the decorations. Roses and ferns were draped artisticly on the banisters, while soft music played in the background. In the great hall, the banquet table had been laid out lavishly and all the guests were seated. Peter was seated next to Arabella and Edmund, next to Cyra. Lucy was seated opposite them with Mr.Tumnus, the faun. Susan and Caspian were seated at the opposite ends of the table. Peter soon 

stroke up a conversation with Arabella. He soon learnt that she was on a diplomatic journey and she and her sister were representing Sarum.

At this time the food were served Edmund and Cyra were soon whisked unto the dance floor. Peter shot Edmund a dirty look and promptly asked Arabella to dance. Edmund came over and said, "Peter let's switch partners! Arabella come with me, let me show you some lovely secluded places in the castle." Peter started laughing while Cyra was looking at him puzzled. She asked, why are you laughing Peter?" "No reason! I just witnessed the most hilarious thing over! I do believe that my brother has taken an interest in Arabella!"


	5. Chapter 5: Expressed Feelings

Chapter 5: The Tour, The Dance, The Feelings.

While, Edmund and Arabella were taking a tour around Cair Paravel, Peter and Cyra were dancing. Outside in the garden were Edmund and Arabella. Edmund produced a large bottle of wine and two crystal goblets. " What a lovely surprise, where did you get all these things? Oh! Thank you. This is such a lovely, rich wine!" exclaimed Arabella. Both their cheeks turned cherry red from the wine. " Arabella, would you like to play a game?" Edmund asked. " Sure! What ?" "Let's play tag!" he said. Soon the two were running around the hedges while fireflies led the way. Under the influence of the wine, Edmund stumbled over a hedge and Arabella who was following him fell down with a soft bump on his muscular chest. Breathing heavily, Arabella and Edmund looked into each other's eyes and Arabella tried to get up but quickly Edmund pulled back onto him. They were so close to each other, just inches apart. He looked at her with intense expression. His eyes flickered between her eyes and lips. 

They both were now incapable of movement. He tilted his head a little lower and then gently kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

Chapter 6: The Beginning.

Arabella was awoken by a heavy pounding on her. In her nightgown she silently went up to the door and whispered "Who's there? Show yourself." No answer. She opened the door."Your Majesty. King Edmund, what... is something wrong?" she asked."Yes, Arabella I need you to help me.It's very important, come quickly."  
Flabbergasted, she slipped into her overgown and hurried outside."Your Majesty, what do you need my help for? I'll do anything." "Your majesty forgive if I'm being rude but you look like the most bewitching sight ever to behold. Follow me quickly. I want to show you something "said Edmund. "My King what is wrong "whispered Arabella scared. "Nothing my dear look outside and around you" said Edmund. Arabella let out a gasp "It's beautiful your highness, but I don't get what's the matter" . "call me Edmund. nothing is wrong Arabella but what you do to me is. when I'm with you I feel love ,strength ,courage .No one has ever affected me this way before."

"My King...Edmund, I feel the same way but when you are with me. My skin burns where you touch me and I feel clumsy and awkward .My heart and face burn when I think of you. But why tell me now and not before?"

"Arabella you have no idea how much that means .All of my fears are washed away and replaced with utter joy." whispered Edmund into her ear .With his hand he tucked a loose strand of hair and linked his hand into hers.

"Edmund what is all this! " exclaimed Arabella when he produced a basket from behind a tree. They were by the lake already both of them flustered with joy." Arabella look "cried Edmund. He then picked up a rose and gave it to her." It's perfect!" Arabella said."Not as perfect as you though" blushed Edmund.

"You are too sweet Edmund. You should be poet." laughed Arabella."If I was a poet I would write only for you. You alone inspire me to such great heights." whispered Edmund gazing awestruck at Arabella. She moved closer to him. In the heat of the moment Edmund placed his arm around and pulled her 

even closer to him. "Edmund you really should be a poet you know." She said. Slowly their heads reached in and their lips were inches apart. As they were about to kiss " Edmund!, Arabella! What are you guys doing here?" said Peter. Quickly they separated. "I was now going to ask you the same thing!" replied Edmund " We're going to have a picnic." "We were about to do the same thing!" Peter said in an annoyed voice. " Ok here's what, you guys go to that side of the lake and we'll stay here since we got here first!" Edmund suggested. Peter and Cyra then walked to the other side of the lake. After an hour they got up and left and no-one saw them until the other day.


	7. Chapter 7: The Arrival

Chapter 7: The Arrival.

"I'm in love Arabella!" said a voice. When Arabella opened her eyes she saw her young sister, Cyra. "What?" she said in a sleepy voice. "I said I'm in love! Peter is so romantic and handsome! Guess what we did yesterday?" said Cyra in the most excited voice ever, "We went to a beautiful waterfall, I think it was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! Also there were animals, there was one cute little mouse name Ramona. She and her family danced and sing and they even gave us a place to stay for the night. It was the best night of my life!"

"Well not only your night was go..!" said Arabella. "He kissed me!" said Cyra cutting off Arabella. "Edmund and I went horseback riding! And guess what! I pretended to fall so that he'll pick me up! We then kissed…. I also love him and by the way he kisses really well!" said Arabella laughing. "Eww…." replied Cyra. After their conversation, they heard excellent news, their parents were coming.

Peter and Edmund were both excited and scared at the same time because they were about to meet the people they loved the most parents. Their parents were arriving in one day. Susan and Caspian decided to have a party for the arrival of the royals. Arabella and Cyra decorated the banquet room. It was exquisitely decorated.

On the day of the arrival Cyra, Arabella, Peter and Edmund awoke early and got dressed to meet the royals. As they arrived they were surrounded by many animals and some strange people. Seconds later, the animals were opening a path for the someone. Suddenly, they saw their daughters and their son running towards them. "Hi mum and dad! We missed you!" said Cyra and Arabella. "You guys got so big!" said Queen Alexandra of Sarum "Welcome your majesty!" said a voice from the crowd. "I'm King Peter, this is my brother King Edmund, this is my sister Queen Lucy, this is my sister Queen Susan and this is King Caspian." "We're pleased to meet you!" replied King Alex of Sarum. "May we go daddy?" said Arabella pulling her father towards Cair Paravel.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

Chapter 8: The Party

They then showed their parents their rooms went to get ready for tonight's party. Arabella and Cyra had outdone themselves with their dresses. They were intricate and beautifully designed. When they arrived Peter and Edmund were already there, they were actually talking to their parents. As the music started, Peter grabbed Cyra and Edmund took Arabella. They both danced, until Edmund and Arabella disappeared.

Both Peter and Cyra were dancing and talking. "You know something Peter, I really have grown to like you!" said Cyra. "Oh really! You know something, I have grown to love you!" replied Peter. "Wow, King Peter saying the word love! That's a miracle….." said Cyra sarcastically, laughing. Suddenly, Peter spinned her around and she felt like something was rolling down in her back. "Peter what are you doing?" questioned Cyra. "Nothing!" replied Peter. After she felt air on her back, then it came to mind that her zip was coming down. " Peter my zip is rolling down! And everyone is seeing it!" she said. " 

And, you'll look hotter!!" replied Peter. " Pull it up!" she shouted and then hit him hard. " AHHH! That pained! Ok I'll do it!" Peter exclaimed. Quickly he zipped it up and said "Are you happy now??" While they were conversing people were laughing at them because of how funny they looked quarrelling.

Approximately, an hour after Edmund and Arabella returned. Nobody realized they were gone except Peter because of the entertainment of Peter and Cyra. " So Ed, where did you guys go?" asked Peter. " None of your business!" replied Edmund.


End file.
